


Clanning Frell

by CeeCee33



Category: Clans of Kalquor - Tracy St. John
Genre: M/M, Multi, V. light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeCee33/pseuds/CeeCee33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this prequel to my full-length work, ALIEN HEART, Dramok Rejan and Nobek Zan meet and court the gorgeous Imdiko Frell. They both desire Frell, but they've been holding off having sex with him or clanning him, wanting to be sure he's the one for them. Finally, something has to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clanning Frell

CLANNING FRELL  
A short fanfic prequel to the novel ALIEN HEART  
Inspired by the Clans of Kalquor series by Tracy St. John

Rejan watched Dramok Veclar and Veclar’s Nobek, Becz, as they flanked Frell. They were laughing and smiling, plying the Imdiko with food and drink as they watched the kurble match. Rejan turned and met Zan’s eyes.   
“Do you think they’ve clanned him?” His Nobek’s voice was a deep rumble.  
“I don’t know.” Rejan glanced at the other men. “It’s clear they’re in pursuit.”  
There was a shout from the crowd and they turned their attention to the game. The local team was nimble and fast but the visitors were relying on sheer brute force, with good results. The injuries mounted but the sight of blood only spurred the players and the crowd to greater excitement.   
Despite the spectacle on the pitch, Dramok Rejan’s eyes kept straying to where the Imdiko he and Zan had been pursuing for almost a year beamed on his companions. Veclar and Becz were decent men but Rejan thought them insubstantial. He frowned. Was that what Frell needed? Clanmates who were as happy-go-lucky as Frell himself seemed to be? On that score, he and Zan could never hope to compete. They were older. They’d seen so much, been through so much. They weren’t old, by any means, but they certainly weren’t laughing youths.  
A small, hot barb pierced his chest as Becz raised a hand and touched Frell’s wind-tossed hair. Rejan knew from brief experience that Frell’s hair was like glossy, Islinn silk. He heard a growl reverberate in his throat. No one should be touching the beautiful young Imdiko but him and Zan, dammit! What the hell was going on, that Frell had turned to Clan Veclar after being with them all this time?  
He forced his eyes back to the game. The star hurler from the visiting team had somehow lost his right flank defender and a local Nobek plowed into him like an earth-moving machine. Rejan thought he heard bone snapping as the hurler was blown back under the onslaught. He grinned and cheered with the home crowd as the local kurbler took possession of the ball. Veclar and Frell were cheering, too, he saw. The Dramok patted Frell’s back and Rejan heard Zan snarl in the midst of the tumult.   
“Pat his ass, Veclar, and I take that hand off at the shoulder.” Zan’s face looked thunderous. For a man who’d yet to even kiss the Imdiko in question, he was deeply possessive. That boded well, Rejan thought.   
Rejan recalled the day he and Zan had first met Frell. They’d been back on Kalquor for some months after time in service and in travel. They had resumed their old jobs and found housing by the ocean so they could be near the marina where Zan docked his sailboat. They’d been glad to be home but both had sensed there was something missing in their lives now they were settled. While sitting on the beach one day, they’d seen a lithe figure trotting down the sands, a little boy trailing in his wake. Above, tugging on a string, flew the most magnificent kite Rejan had ever seen. It was shaped like giant bird and painted in deep blues and purples with what looked like silvery-white stars dotted all along its length and across its wingspan. The little boy behind him flew a smaller version of the same bird but his was in sunset colors and decorated with brilliant red disks.   
They watched in delight as the bigger bird swooped and dipped, seemed to peck at the smaller bird, then jumped back up into the sky, dancing with unbridled joy. Rejan had smiled broadly at the pair for some time. The man flying the kite was slender but strong, his skin colored a light, cocoa brown by the sun and his hair was a deep, black mass of gentle waves over his shoulders. Finally, he and the child disappeared behind a breakwater and the kites dipped toward the ground, out of sight.   
Before long, though, he saw the pair trudging along the pink beach, carrying their kites. Every now and then, the boy would pull away and race around in the sand. Sometimes the man would chase him, catch him, and sling him over his shoulder while the child shrieked in laughter and pounded on the man’s back. As they approached where Zan and Rejan were sitting, the boy suddenly dashed away again, yelling for the man to chase him. He was facing backwards, running and calling, when he fetched up against Zan and tumbled onto the sand. The man dropped the kites he carried and raced to the boy’s side.   
“Are you all right?” he asked both the boy and Zan at the same time. “Nen, when are you going to look where you’re going? When you’re two hundred and forty-seven?”  
The boy bounced up and brushed the sand from his butt, grinning. “Three hundred and forty-seven!”  
“I thought so. Come and apologize to this Nobek, boy. You almost made a dent in him.”  
That was the first time Rejan had seen Frell’s disarming, mischievous smile. His white teeth shone in his tan face and Rejan was suddenly almost tongue-tied at the man’s beauty. Winging black brows, large, brilliant eyes, and a mouth that looked like it was accustomed to both laughing and kissing. Rejan had felt almost instant desire.  
The boy, Nen, had come dragging back, his head ducked, shy. He’d stood out of reach of Zan as he made his apology. “Sorry to dent you, Nobek.”  
Zan had snorted, then looked stern. “You might have broken some of my favorite ribs, cub.”  
The boy’s eyes widened and he looked to Frell for confirmation. “I couldn’t have, could I, Uncle?”  
“Of course. You’re a force of nature. Now, look, there’s your Dramok father. Run along and stay off of Nobeks!”  
The boy had darted away and the beautiful man offered the pair a bow, hand to chest. “I am sorry for our intrusion, Dramok, Nobek. Please pardon me.”  
Rejan nodded but found he couldn’t look away. The man wore long, loose white pants of a soft, thin fabric and nothing else. The bare torso above the trousers was smooth as marble and perfectly sculpted, in lean, graceful lines. His hands were long, tapered, elegant yet strong. What looked to be two very appealing cocks were softly outlined by the wind rippling his pants front. Rejan lost his train of thought.  
“You’re my new neighbors, aren’t you?” The man tilted his head. “You live in Greff Cliffs?”  
Rejan started back to attention. “We do. I am Dramok Rejan and this is my Nobek, Zan.”  
The man bowed again. “Pleased to meet you. I am Imdiko Frell. I live three levels away from you, I believe.”  
An Imdiko, as Rejan had guessed. As he had hoped.  
“Those kites are very fine.” Zan pointed to where they’d been abandoned on the beach. “You don’t want to lose them.”  
“Ah, suns!”  
Frell dashed off, but Zan overtook him in a blink. Rejan smiled. His Nobek was moving like a predator. Indeed, like a Kalquorian male roused to the hunt. Rejan watched him help the Imdiko chase and retrieve the kites as they skittered over the sand. They carried them back to where Rejan had sat, watching, trying to keep his own lust from boiling up and embarrassing him and his Nobek.   
“Where did you get these?” Zan asked, examining one with real interest. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen ones this shape or of this design.”  
The Imdiko looked at his bare toes, tanned but dusted with pink sand. “I made them.”  
Rejan frowned. The smiling man was suddenly gone and a hesitant, almost belligerent fellow stood in his place. What was wrong with admitting he’d created these masterful works?  
“You’re an engineer.” Zan was examining the flexible bone structure of the larger bird. The articulated wings were a marvel.  
“No, just a pilot.” Frell shrugged. “Birds, kites, flying. They’re all of a piece.”  
“You’re an artist.”   
Frell cast a startled glance at Rejan. “Well, yes, I like to make these, anyway.” Suddenly, the bright smile was back as he looked at Zan. “I’ve seen you at the city university, doing a presentation. You’re a pyro-specialist, aren’t you?”  
Zan nodded. “We’ve been traveling. Just returned to our jobs.”  
“Come and sit?” Rejan patted the sand between them.  
Frell looked tempted, then shook his head. “I have to be somewhere. Family thing. But now that we know each other, perhaps we’ll meet again?”  
“I look forward to it.”  
Frell had gathered up the kites and loped off down the beach in the direction of the steps that reached up into the Greff Cliffs entrance. Rejan watched him until he was out of sight. He turned and caught Zan’s bemused, almost suspicious gaze.  
“What?” he growled.   
Zan had shrugged. “Only that you’re wearing your cocks on your sleeve, my Dramok.”  
“How the hell would you know?”  
“Because mine are out there flying, too.”  
Rejan had stared for a long minute and then they’d both burst into laughter. “Suns, but that was one enticing package, that Imdiko.”  
The memory faded. Rejan watched now as Veclar and Becz leaned in to hear what “that Imdiko” was saying. Did they have to fawn like that? You’d think a Dramok would have more dignity. More pride.   
But perhaps that was why Frell was with them and not with him and Zan. They didn’t fawn. They weren’t the type to be publicly demonstrative. Frell, with his expressive, artistic nature was much more open in his feelings, though he didn’t fawn over them at all, either, thank the ancients. He had thought he knew the Imdiko who had captured their interest all those months ago. Maybe he was missing something.   
As Dramok, all final decisions fell to him. He had to be discerning, and deliberate in his choices for the good of both himself and Zan. Someday, when they had an Imdiko, Rejan’s decisions would include him as well. Beyond that, should they ever have the good fortune to clan a Matara, she would make the fourth person of their clan and the responsibility for caring for her would ultimately fall to him, too. The same went for any children born to the clan. As clan leader, a Dramok needed to consider the bigger picture. Long lives with almost no possibility of divorce dictated caution.  
Still, ever since that day on the beach, Rejan had lusted after Imdiko Frell with a heat he strove mightily to conceal. The smooth skin, the hard, slim body, the tender mouth had all but driven him mad those first weeks. His dreams and fantasies had been centered on the charming artist, and the anticipation of touching, of kissing, of burying himself deep inside that exquisite body was a hungry thing in his depths. He and Zan were very happy as lovers but there was something about Frell that drove shivers of lust up and down Rejan’s spine.  
He looked away from the sight of Frell with that other clan. It was torturous to watch the object of his desire and hope flanked by them. He tried to focus on the game, which was growing wilder by the minute, but his mind still wandered to the Imdiko.  
In the world of lusty, sexually powerful Kalquorian males, it was no crime to desire someone, or take a lover, unless your clan was already complete. He and Zan had been exclusive ever since their clanning and that was how he liked it. But Rejan had long been looking forward to finding an Imdiko who was right for his clan, and for whom he was right, as well.   
One of Rejan’s concerns about his desire for Frell had to do with Frell’s extraordinary beauty. The graceful, slender young Imdiko had attracted him so fiercely and had aroused such possessive and protective feelings in him, it almost felt like the feelings he’d had for a female he’d loved in the past, an Earther Matara named Larke. He had no desire to be reminded of Larke. He also didn’t want Frell to be a substitute for a Matara in his clan. It would do Frell a deep disservice if he treated him or even thought of him that way. Imdikos were not females, he was well aware. Still, his passion had caused him to curb his desire to couple with Frell until he knew more about him and about his own feelings. And Zan’s.  
They’d both been cautious, even as they invited Frell to attend events, celebrate holidays, meet their families. By their typical, unspoken agreement, he and Zan had gone slow, testing the waters, seeing if the three of them might be compatible as life partners. It took more than sex to make a clan and Rejan was especially sensitive to the balance necessary to make a successful life as mates. His own fathers and his mother had been mismatched, his Dramok father pressured to take a Nobek who wasn’t as amenable to sharing and negotiating as the others in the clan. Though there had been much love, the struggles Rejan recalled from his childhood were sore memories. He wasn’t about to make that same mistake. That he had the right Nobek was clear. Now for the third and what might be the final member of Clan Rejan, he had to choose with care.   
Had he waited too long, though? Had Frell given up on them and turned to a clan that was younger, more easy-going than Rejan’s? The thought almost made him ill.   
“Do you think they’ve asked him?” Zan hadn’t taken his eyes off Frell, Veclar, and Becz.   
Rejan stared at the group of three now cheering the final score for the home team. He bit his lip. “I do not know. But I believe I have a way to find out.”  
He motioned to Zan and they moved ahead of the crowds to position themselves at the narrow turnstile that allowed the watchers who had no players in the game out of the pitch and onto the path toward the shuttle area. He waited, nodding now and again to people they knew, until Frell appeared with his escorts.   
Rejan stepped out and bowed to all three. “Dramok, Nobek. Retig, Imdiko Frell. It’s good to see you.”  
“Retig, Rejan. Zan.” Frell’s voice was carefully neutral.   
“Frell, Zan and I would like to invite you to evening meal at our home tonight. Are you free to join us?”  
From the corner of his eye, Rejan saw Veclar and Becz both go dark in the face, yet neither made a sound or a move against Rejan’s bold words. Rejan had his answer. If they had clanned the Imdiko, the pair would be well within their rights to tear Rejan a matching pair of new assholes for such a presumption. Frell’s answer told him they had likely not even asked him yet.   
Fools, he thought. Fools like him and Zan. He intended to remedy that right away.  
“I am free. What time?”  
Rejan told him and he and Zan allowed the three to go on their way. As they watched the other two men crowd Frell on the way to their shuttle, Zan nudged him.   
“Think they’re asking him now?”  
“Possibly. But I think before he gives them an answer, Imdiko Frell will share evening meal with us.”  
“Then we will ask him, yes?”  
Rejan raised his hands. “I can’t be sure. We have some things to discuss, my Nobek. But first let’s get our asses to the marketplace. We have a dinner guest.”  
They shopped at top speed, allowing the shopping concierge system to guide them to the best main dishes, appetizers, wines and more. They loaded the shuttle and sped home, unloading their purchases and then tidying the place in a blur of motion. Before long, they had their rooms sparkling, begun some of the food preparations, and set the table. They went to the showers and again, by unspoken consent, had hard, fast sex under the stinging spray. They laughed gruffly when they were done.   
“Better?”  
“Yes, my Nobek. I’m pretty worked up, I admit. I needed the relief.”  
“Same with me. Wouldn’t want to shame myself.”  
“You won’t. But sex is part of what I need to discuss with you.” Rejan stood in the drying space and let the warm air flow over him. “Let’s get dressed and go work on the rest of the meal.”  
They reconvened in the kitchen area, where Zan poured mugs of kloq for each of them. He set the soup to simmer while Rejan warmed the bread in the heating unit.  
“I think the time has come for us to clan Frell.”  
Zan lifted his mug. “Hear, hear.”  
“I feel confident that we know almost everything we need to know about how he would fit in and be a good Imdiko for us.”  
“Can’t think of anyone better. The man makes me laugh. He’s honest, as far as I can tell, and has a strong sense of honor.”  
“He’s also not sickeningly sensitive, like some Imdikos we’ve met. He seems to know some of how we work and live, and likes it. But there’s more.”  
“If you mean sex, we’re on the same page.”  
“I do. I won’t pretend I’m not attracted to Frell. He’s been on my mind for months. You?”  
Zan almost smiled. “Definitely. As you said that first day, that’s one enticing package, that Imdiko.”  
“Sexual compatibility is important in a clan. It’s one thing to be attracted to someone, but it’s another to actually meet each others’ needs in bed. There are feelings as well as lusts involved, especially for Imdikos.”  
“I understand.” Zan sipped his drink and stirred the pot. “I’d like to at least test the waters.”  
“That’s the thing. I want to do that tonight. Are you willing?”  
Zan snorted. “Willing? I’m so willing I may have to take you back to the showers before he arrives. Otherwise, I might lay him out before he gets in the door.”  
Rejan grinned. “Not that flattering to my ego, my clanmate, but I understand. I’ve been wanting this for a long time, too. Seeing him with that other clan today made me frantic for him. And frightened we might lose him before we’ve even had a chance to discover that last piece of our relationship.”  
“We’ve been taking our time.”  
Rejan crossed the room and poured himself another drink. “I know. I take the blame for that. But it hasn’t even been a year. Some clans take years to complete the process. I wanted to be sure.”  
“Now they’ve forced our hand.”  
“I’m glad they did. I finally knew how important he is to me. It’s time. So, with your agreement, I want to take Frell to bed tonight.”  
Zan raised an eyebrow. “We’ll feed him first?”  
Rejan chuckled. “Yes. I’m not that impetuous. Or desperate.”  
“Really? I am.”  
The door chimes rang. Rejan looked at his companion. “Here we go.”  
Frell stood in their entry, looking fresh and windblown and cheerful. He carried a bottle of wine and breezed straight in when they opened the door.   
“It’s blowing up a storm out on the point. We might have a braht on our hands by morning. Hope your boat’s secure at the marina, Zan.” He made straight for the kitchen. “Temperature’s dropped and my old bones say let’s get this wine open.”  
Rejan laughed as they followed. “Your old bones. You’re a pup, Imdiko.”  
“Flatterer.” Frell grinned. “I take great pains to hide my advanced age. You should see my cosmetics drawer.”  
“You said you’d be sixty next birthday.” Zan took the wine and went to the cabinet for glasses. “Makes you our junior by a good many years.”  
“Well, I just don’t want you to think you’re robbing the cradle.” Frell held the glasses while Zan poured. “What did you think of the match today?”  
“Sletran was astonishing.” Rejan accepted a glass from Frell. “Man’s a machine.”  
“He is. Good to see him on the field again. Mother of all, he took that defender to pieces!”   
Zan capped the bottle. “I saw his clan there with their new Matara. Beautiful Earther named Rachel. Erybet and Conyod looked like their feet didn’t even touch the ground.”  
“Nothing like regular sex to put a smile on a man’s face.” Frell lifted his glass. “Rik dug, ino dug!”  
“Rik dug, ino dug!” Rejan and Zan chorused. They all clinked glasses and drank.   
Leshella, Rejan thought as he tasted the wine. Interesting choice, to bring an aphrodisiacal wine as a gift. Did the Imdiko share their intentions for the evening?  
They chatted easily as Frell moved about the kitchen, helping them finish the meal preparation. Rejan watched the grace of the man and smiled to himself. In all these months, his desire for that body hadn’t diminished. Knowing the Imdiko as he did now, that desire was sweetened with growing admiration and affection.   
They enjoyed their meal, seated on cushions around the table. Frell kept their glasses filled, stepping easily into the role of sometime host, as a friend who’s visited the home many times before and is familiar with where things are and how things go.   
Zan offered Frell gusasp. “Are you working on any new pieces?”   
The Imdiko’s expressive eyes went somewhat flat. Rejan knew that Frell’s family, with the exception of his Nobek father, disapproved of his artistic endeavors. Rejan wanted to meet that family and have a short talk with them about supporting their son. Protective Zan wanted to have a much shorter, more explosive discussion with them. However, both agreed it would not help their cause to alienate their hoped-to-be Imdiko’s family. Still, the damage their attitude had caused to Frell outraged both of them. More evidence that he and his Nobek were invested in Frell’s life. They already had a gift selected for Frell if he agreed to clan with them: a new studio built with huge windows to allow in the light off the ocean.  
“Yes,” Rejan put in. “Working on a new painting lately? Or sculpture?”  
“Sculpting.”  
“I heard the Saucin of Plasius is seeking sculptors to commission works for a new park in the capital city.” Rejan nodded at Frell. “You should send something to the committee.”  
Frell colored up. “You think so?”  
“No, he’s lying. Same as always.” Zan tossed a napkin at their guest. “Don’t be modest. Doesn’t become you.”  
Rejan held his breath at Zan’s rudeness. To his relief and surprise, Frell roared with laughter.   
“Thank you, Nobek. Your opinion is weird, as always.”  
Zan nodded. “I know. But Rejan is right. Send something to Saucin Israla. All she can do is say no.”  
Rejan tried not to roll his eyes. Having his work rejected is exactly what Frell feared most, he guessed. What was Zan thinking?  
To his surprise, Frell actually smiled. “You’re right, Zan. I doubt she’s going to come to Kalquor and break my hands if she doesn’t like it. I’ll think about it.”  
Rejan blinked, pleased by this sign of progress. He rose from his cushion. “We’ll clear. Then we can sit on the balcony if the winds aren’t too strong, or in the visiting area.”  
Frell joined them in clearing the table, all the same, chatting about local politics as they put away the food and set the dishes in the cleaner. He fell silent as they finished and turned to face each other in the kitchen.   
Rejan opened his mouth to invite the Imdiko onto the balcony but before he could get a word out, Frell pulled him close, seized his face and kissed him, hard and fast. Rejan staggered back when he let him go, only to watch in shock as the Imdiko turned to Zan and did the very same.   
His Nobek was not so slow. With a growl, he pulled the younger man into his embrace and kissed him back. Without a word, he then whirled Frell about so that he faced Rejan.   
Rejan needed no other inducement. In an instant, he was stalking toward the impishly smiling Frell, his mind and body centered on only one thing: getting this man into their bed.   
He stepped up to the Imdiko, who was watching him with wary, bright eyes. He reached up to grab Frell’s hair. He seized a smooth handful and pulled Frell’s mouth to his.   
Rejan felt his mind slip from his reasonable, rational norm as his desire boiled up within him. His kiss was hard at first, then, as he realized that he had who and what he wanted, he softened it until it became a lover’s kiss, a welcoming, gentler invasion. He wanted this man. He would dominate him, of course, but he wanted Frell to know he was aware he was kissing a person, one he cared for and appreciated. Not a female, no. But a lover? Yes.  
He pulled back and placed his hands at the neck of Frell’s suit. With one strong pull, he parted the seam from neck to waist and with Zan’s help, tugged it off of Frell’s shoulders. The beautiful, smooth, cocoa-brown chest was exposed and Rejan looked his fill at long last.   
Mine, he thought. I want that to be mine.   
He raised his hands and set them on Frell’s face, framing it for another kiss. Then, he smoothed those hands down the warm throat, thinking of how he longed to bite there, then moved them down the broad, lithe shoulders and over the expanse of the Imdiko’s chest.   
Smooth. Heated. Muscular. Everything he desired.  
Zan held Frell’s arms, restraining him as Rejan looked and touched and admired. Frell was breathing more rapidly and he never took his eyes off of Rejan’s face. The Dramok could feel his heart beating under his palm. His hand slid lower, over the ripples of Frell’s abdomen, halting just at the waist.   
He took hold of the sides of the formsuit again and split it down the rest of the way. It slid off of Frell’s hips and revealed his eager, fully erect cocks. They were every bit as inviting and hard as Rejan had dreamed.   
He began to kiss his way down Frell’s chest, tasting and licking as he went. Frell made a small noise of want and Rejan smiled against his skin. The Imdiko had a long wait ahead of him before Rejan had any intention of granting him release.   
When he reached Frell’s cocks, he skirted around them and sank down, kissing his way over the slender hips and along the strong, firm thighs. By the ancients, the man tasted like warm sands and ocean waters and pure, masculine musk. Better than he had imagined.  
Down he went, nipping and kissing and licking over the powerful legs. He went to his knees, something a Dramok seldom did before any man. He took hold of one of Frell’s hands and studied it. Long fingers, elegant hands, yet they weren’t soft or pampered. They’d worked hard in many ways and were firm and calloused in places. An artist’s hands. He turned one over, palm up, and placed a long, warm kiss in the center.   
“Rejan.” Frell’s whisper was hot with desire.   
“Shh.” He bit down on the heel of the hand he held, not enough to really hurt but enough to satisfy his need to take the Imdiko’s flesh into his mouth.  
He kissed his way almost to Frell’s ankles and then slowly, insistently, licked all the way up the inside of one thigh. Frell’s legs shook and he heard his breath catch. He moved and licked all the way down the other. He saw the shiver that shot through the Imdiko as he licked his way back up again, stopping short of his cocks.   
He tilted his head up and looked into Frell’s eyes. They were dilated almost black and his nostrils flared as he met Rejan’s heated stare.   
He pulled off Frell’s boots, one by one, and cast away the last pieces of his formsuit. The artist was bare to him now, completely. Vulnerable. Open. Zan’s big hands still restrained his arms and Rejan felt a shiver of his own course down his spine at the sight of the Imdiko naked and pinned.   
He rose and put his hand on Frell’s throat, holding him lightly but clearly establishing his dominance. He moved close so he could press his length against him. His mouth was at Frell’s ear.   
“I want you in our bed. Now.”  
Frell nodded, once. Zan urged him forward and Rejan fell back to follow them down the hall to the sleeping room. Zan pulled the Imdiko onto the sleeping mat, his back once more against his chest. He kept his hands on Frell’s arms, never letting him free. Rejan took his time undressing in front of them both and he thrilled to see how Frell licked his lips as his body emerged before him.   
By the ancients, he’d wanted this man for so long. He was glad he and Zan had had sex earlier or he’d be unable to go slow and savor the joy of this first joining. He stared down at the beautiful Imdiko and wondered if Frell knew how much power he had over Rejan at this moment. The Dramok wanted to use his every skill to bring him to ecstasy over and over. He wanted to master that beauty, that body, that lusty spirit and then let them soar like Frell’s remarkable kites, knowing they were bound to him. Yet it was the Imdiko’s freely-given submission that ruled him and prompted his actions.  
He moved to lie down, stretching out alongside Frell. He placed a hand flat on the Imdiko’s hard belly and just left it there. Frell’s cocks looked as if they had been sculpted from marble themselves. Rejan saw not only the gleam of the man’s natural lubricant but a pearl of pre-cum already shining at the tip of his larger cock. Unable to resist, he leaned over and swiped at it with his tongue.   
“Ah!” Frell gasped and his hips thrust upward.   
The Imdiko was primed and eager. And delicious. “Shh.”  
He moved to rise up over their guest, their new lover. He held himself over him, not touching him, watching his face. His own cocks were stone-hard, too.   
“Imdiko Frell. Are you willing to fully submit to me, here, in this bed? To give your body to me to use as I wish?” It was a question that defined this whole experience. This wasn’t simply sex. This was about a relationship and Rejan wanted to be sure he defined their roles.  
Frell gazed into his eyes for a long moment, then that impish smile danced around his lips. “Convince me.”  
Rejan heard Zan’s half-chuckle, half-growl. Of all the things to say to a Dramok who has you pinned and naked, demanding that you submit!   
Convince him? Oh, yes. He could and he would.   
#   
Frell was in heaven. Finally, finally, he was where he’d longed to be, in the arms of these two remarkable, desirable men. He could feel Zan’s huge, hot body behind him, his big hard hands restraining him so perfectly, while the handsome, stern Rejan hovered over him, ready to take him. Thank the ancients! He was afraid he’d go home unsatisfied and aching yet again.  
Rejan slowly lowered his hips to his and ground his cocks against Frell’s. Frell closed his eyes in delight. The Dramok was large and hard and his dominance excited him more than he’d ever guessed. He was an Imdiko, and he loved to give, but he was also Kalquorian--primitive, dominating, almost feral by nature when it came to sex. He had never before surrendered completely to any male and certainly never to any female. Tonight, for this Dramok and this Nobek, he was willing to give everything.   
But he wasn’t going to let them know that yet. He needed them to know that this was no light undertaking for him. This wasn’t just sex for the sake of sex, a romp between friends. For Frell, this was about love, though he knew better than to ever utter that word aloud. This was about clanning and commitment. He knew what he wanted. He wanted these two men as his life partners, his family. He knew their chances of winning a Matara were slim and he knew Rejan’s reluctance to engage with any of the Earthers who were coming to Kalquor of late. He knew Zan was a loner and passionate in his feelings for Rejan. They had a history together. They were smart, honorable, and experienced. He knew they were both somewhat terse and shy. All of it was important and still, none of it really mattered in this moment. He was already sure he wanted to be here, with them, for the rest of his life. That was what mattered.   
He’d guessed Rejan had been holding out, waiting to see if they were compatible in other ways before proceeding to see if they were sexually harmonious. He was a wise, earnest, and caring Dramok. A good man. But he was also an intensely desirable man and Frell had grown weary of waiting. He’d been lusting after both these men for months and he wanted them, now. He would show them his intentions were far from shallow.   
So, when Rejan had asked if he was willing to submit, Frell had looked him right in the eye and said, “Convince me.”  
The fire in Rejan’s eyes had flared up faster than a lightning strike. The Dramok was excited by those challenging words.   
Oh, this was going to be good.   
Rejan slipped over the side of the sleeping mat and pulled out a drawer. He reached in and pulled out a set of restraints. Zan took one section and placed it behind Frell’s neck, bending to kiss him swiftly. Rejan tugged on the two pieces that came over the shoulders and shoved one of Frell’s knees up to his chest. He fastened a strap around that thigh, then did the other leg. He adjusted both straps so that Frell’s thighs were up against his chest, then tugged them apart and fastened each one to a loop secured at the side of the bed. Frell’s legs were pulled up and out, leaving him completely open and vulnerable. Zan still held his arms. Frell licked his lips as Rejan checked each strap to see that it wasn’t cutting off his circulation, then watched as the Dramok slid back to admire his handiwork.   
“Convince you?” he murmured. “Oh, Imdiko, you like playing with fire, don’t you?”  
He bent to kiss him again, hard. Rejan was clearly a man on a mission. Frell suppressed his glee. He’d said the right thing. This Dramok would dominate or die. It was exactly the response Frell had hoped to find when this moment arrived.  
Slowly, lightly, Rejan stroked a finger over the insides of Frell’s thighs, around the curve of his knees, and along the bone to his ankles. He grabbed a foot in each hand and held it, massaging the arches and smoothing over the balls of each one. Frell relaxed into the delicious comfort of his touch. Rejan might be stern, but he was a sensualist when it counted. Even better.  
Zan pulled his arms up over his head and held both his wrists easily in one of his large hands. He used his other to stroke Frell’s hair, tugging gently at his scalp. It was like receiving a massage by two experts, but Frell’s excitement was too great to succumb entirely to relaxation. He heard another drawer open and Rejan reached over the side. Zan covered his mouth then, concealing Rejan from view and completely swamping him with the slowest, most insistent, most subtly mind-stealing kiss ever. The huge Nobek kissed like it was his life’s occupation and he had his whole life to work at his craft. Frell felt his cocks swell and twitch in response.   
Cool lubrication dripped down the cleft of his ass and Frell startled. Rejan made a shushing sound and then pressed something very thick and hard and slick against Frell’s anus. He groaned as he realized he wasn’t going to get Rejan’s cock, but the plug he was getting was sizable and slippery. It was all he could do to open himself while Rejan pressed it into his anus, slowly but relentlessly, while Zan kissed his brains out. He tried to breathe, but Zan wasn’t allowing it and he panted into the Nobek’s mouth as he struggled to accept the plug. It had been quite a while since he’d taken a lover there. He’d been waiting for Rejan and Zan. At long last, it slipped past the last resistance and the wide base settled against his butt cheeks. Oh, suns, it was huge! His cocks jerked as he groaned.   
Rejan took his smaller cock in his hand. “This is very hard, Imdiko. Are you sure you aren’t ready to submit?” He fondled it as Zan shoved his tongue deep into Frell’s mouth.   
Helpless. Aroused almost to the point of pain. Needy. Breathless. Was he ready?  
Zan lifted away, staring deep into his eyes. The big man’s expression had gone from aroused to fierce. Frell gulped.   
“Imdiko? Are you ready to submit to me here?” Rejan’s voice was clear in the middle of Frell’s chaotic thoughts and feelings.   
“No.”  
By the ancients, he was insane! Rejan was going to torture him, and Zan was going to help. He might not survive this night.  
But this was important. He shifted his eyes to Rejan’s and willed him to see the strength of both his need and his intention. One of the Dramok’s brows lifted.   
“Ah,” he purred.   
Shit. He was in so much trouble.  
#  
Zan almost smiled at the Imdiko’s stubborn refusal to surrender to Rejan. How often did his Dramok hear the word no, after all? Especially in the bedroom?  
Rejan was already holding Frell’s smaller cock. He began to stroke it, slowly, smoothly. Frell squirmed and Zan clamped down harder on his wrists. The younger man was made of surprisingly stern stuff. Zan liked that in him. No whining, no begging, and, as yet, no submission. How long would it take before Rejan had him fully under his command?  
He hoped it wasn’t too soon. Seeing the gorgeous Imdiko in restraints, finally being allowed to take his mouth at his leisure, watching Rejan tongue and touch and tease him--all of these combined to render the Nobek not only fiercely aroused but hopeful, as well. Over the past few years, he and Rejan had looked at several Imdikos with an eye to clanning. They were agreed that they needed that completion. Frell was the first one who’d made Zan laugh and he’d been surprised at how much that meant to him. He’d also been the first one Zan had esteemed as not too soft and sensitive. That might seem like an odd prerequisite for an Imdiko, who was supposed to bring nurturing and caregiving to the clan dynamic. But many that Zan had met were too touchy-feely, effeminate, even. He didn’t want a woman for an Imdiko. He already knew Frell wasn’t too dainty to hunt himself bloody and he’d taken to sailing and diving like he was born to it. He was a pilot, an engineer, and an artist. None of these were the traditional helping professions that usually attracted Imdikos. Frell was also, from what he could gather, sexually adventurous and cheerfully lusty, with a supply of dirty jokes, salty comments, and, now, a penchant for making submission into a challenge. He didn’t simply bend over and submit. To Zan’s thinking, despite his youth or perhaps because of it, Frell was the perfect third member for the clan.  
The ultimate choice was Rejan’s, of course, but Rejan was too wise to try to clan someone Zan couldn’t endorse. Tonight was the final test and so far, Zan was more eager than ever to ask Frell to become their Imdiko. It would have to wait until he had had his own turn with the Imdiko, but that was all right. He was sure of his choice.  
He spent another long session of kissing Frell and licking and nipping at his neck. He itched to drop his fangs, but he knew he should wait until Rejan signaled he was ready to add that extra bit of overwhelm to their new lover. Zan could almost taste the blood that warmed the smooth skin of his throat and he kissed harder at the thought of how much more aroused and pliant the Imdiko would be if Zan or Rejan bit him. With the bite, it would become an even greater struggle for Frell to withold anything from his lovers.  
He heard Frell’s breathing stutter and he lifted up to see Rejan’s hand wrap around his larger cock. He pumped in rhythm, first the smaller, then the larger, alternating strokes up and down. Rejan’s gaze was riveted to Frell’s face, watching every nuance of his response. Zan was always impressed with the way his Dramok attended to the smallest reactions when they made love. It made him a skilled lover as well as a demanding one, both qualities Zan desired. He needed a Dramok who could both match and master him, too. Frell let out a small moan and Rejan’s eyes glittered in satisfaction. Rejan leaned into his task.   
“S-suns!” Frell gasped.   
“Imdiko, will you submit to me?”  
Frell shook his head. Rejan looked amused, but still more intent. He stretched up over the other man and laid his cocks against the Imdiko’s. Patiently, firmly, he began to grind against him. Zan couldn’t imagine the younger man holding out much longer against the delicious assault. Just watching Rejan rub their cocks together was causing him to ache.   
Frell said nothing. Rejan growled. “He’s thinking too much. You may bite him, my Nobek.”  
Zan didn’t need a second invitation. He licked over Frell’s neck and in a lightning-like blur, set his fangs to the long, smooth throat. He snarled even as he bit, sinking in deep and letting the intoxicant pump into his lover. Frell snarled in response, tensing everywhere. Then, with a muted groan, he went soft and loose and Rejan’s growl was triumphant.   
Zan lifted away and lapped the blood that trickled down the Imdiko’s neck. Frell moaned again, shifting and trying to thrust up at Rejan. Rejan motioned to Zan and he held Frell down more firmly. Rejan looked as if his own fantasies of having this man were taking shape right here and now. Zan savored the satisfaction. His Dramok had needed this.   
He’d known Rejan for almost ten years now and he had seen him with other lovers, male and female. Yet he sensed this night was different. It had taken a long time for Rejan to feel confident enough to think seriously about clanning an Imdiko. Suns, Zan himself had had to tell the Dramok that he should clan him as his Nobek. That had been a rough session as Rejan had wrestled with his fears. When he’d been slow to respond, Zan had simply done what Frell had done tonight: he’d forced Rejan to take him to bed and had fought with him, long and hard, until Rejan at last summoned the good sense to command Zan’s obedience. Zan had given it and Rejan’s excitement had all but torn the bed to bits--what was left of it after the two of them had struggled for dominance. As tough a Nobek as was ever trained, Zan nonetheless came away from that night not only with a Dramok he could trust and respect, but a few choice injuries as well. It had been well worth it, and he wore the remaining scar with pride.   
Frell relaxed with a sigh. Zan met Rejan’s gaze. The Imdiko was likely beginning to float on the euphoria of the erotic intoxicant. Zan had not held back when he’d released it into Frell’s bloodstream.   
Rejan sank back and pumped the plug in Frell’s anus. The man shivered and moaned. It couldn’t be much longer before the Imdiko gave in, could it? Zan added to the assault by taking him by the hair and shoving his tongue down his throat. By the ancients, the man tasted good. Felt good. He couldn’t wait to feel what it was like to have his cock where his tongue was now.  
Zan moved a hand down Frell’s chest and over his taut abdomen. He seized Frell’s larger cock by the tip and squeezed, playing with him as Rejan applied more forceful and faster strokes into Frell’s ass. The artist was beginning to moan in rhythm.   
“It’s time to decide, Imdiko.”   
Rejan stilled, then motioned for Zan to stop everything. Frell snarled at the loss.  
Rejan bent and licked over Frell’s abdomen. He lifted his head as the man shuddered. “Submit.”  
Frell nodded.   
“Say it.”  
“I submit to you, Dramok Rejan. Fully.”  
“Ah, that’s so good to hear.” Rejan crawled up over him to kiss him, hard, demandingly, almost punishingly. He lifted away and stared into Frell’s eyes. “Now, for what I’ve been wanting for far too long.” He kissed him again, this time as tenderly as any lover whose heart is fully engaged.   
He moved down between Frell’s legs and gently removed the anal plug. He stroked the Imdiko’s quivering erections, then slid his hips up so he could place his own larger cock at Frell’s newly-freed entrance.   
“I’m taking you now. You’re mine and I intend to enjoy you to the fullest, and in any way I choose. Are you ready?”  
Frell’s eyes were soft. He nodded.   
Zan kissed Frell one last time and moved away, allowing this moment to be all theirs. He slid to the side, noting that Frell kept his hands over his head, in a submissive position. Good Imdiko. A giving one who wanted what they had to give him, too. He was all Zan could have hoped and more.  
Rejan began to press into Frell, slowly, steadily, his eyes meeting Frell’s with new warmth and building excitement. He advanced and advanced, never letting up until he was seated to the hilt in the younger man’s eager body.   
He leaned down and gathered Frell into his embrace. “Mine,” he growled.   
“Yours.”   
Frell opened his mouth and welcomed in Rejan’s tongue. Zan watched in happy arousal as his Dramok bore down and began to stroke in and out, his glistening cock a sight worth remembering on this rare and satisfying night.   
The two men on the sleeping mat were soon moaning into each other’s mouths. Frell wasn’t allowed to move and Rejan took hold of his wrists to bind him further. Zan inhaled the scent of good sex and thought it might be a time of new hope for them all.   
#  
By all the ancients, Rejan hadn’t felt anything so good or so exciting in a very long time, not since his first years with Zan. He looked forward to sharing Frell with his Nobek but this first time, it was essential that the Imdiko be bonded to him, above all. There also was just enough selfishness in him to want this lover all to himself right now, to dominate him and to be the first one to drive him to fulfillment. He felt no more qualms about whether they were fit for each other sexually. While this was new and exciting, he also had the sense that he was coming home. Maybe even that they were building a home, right here, right now, with this act. His patience was being rewarded ten-fold.  
He drove into Frell with increased speed. The Imdiko’s legs were still pulled up and out and he had delicious access and freedom to move and pump as he chose. He would see to his partner’s pleasure first, of course, but he was going to be hard-pressed to wait long past that moment. His cocks seemed two sizes bigger than usual and he reveled in the sensation of his smaller cock rubbing against the other man’s cocks and belly. They were both extremely wet and the slide was exquisite, up and down, over and over, heightening the delight of being enclosed in Frell’s tight, warm ass. He grabbed the Imdiko’s jaw with one hand and held it, hard, as he ravaged his mouth. Frell’s deep groans and the panting that throbbed in his chest drove him wild.   
He began to slam against the hot, willing body that was his to enjoy at long last. He kept Frell’s mouth engaged, depriving him of full breaths, knowing it was torment and glad of it. It felt so damn good. He ground down harder and Frell shouted into his mouth. He’d found the most sensitive spot in the Imdiko’s passage. Joyfully, he dragged his cock back and forth over the area, feeling Frell quake with each maddening stroke. Rejan feared he might blow apart when he finally came. He was ready to go that far, to embrace that explosion. He wouldn’t be able to stop. Frell was growling beneath him and Rejan heard his own snarling deepen. He needed to stay in control.   
“Come now!” He bit down hard on Frell’s shoulder and his partner shrieked and almost bucked him off.   
Glorious spurts of heat jetted up between their churning bodies as Frell came, shouting and snapping at the air by Rejan’s head. Rejan held on and as the Imdiko’s powerful spasms began to loosen their grip on his cock, Rejan yanked back and slammed into him. He began to come, buried deep inside his new lover, ecstatic, desperate, his cock throbbing as he ejaculated with brutal force. He roared aloud, shaken to his marrow and triumphant in the same instant. His!  
He was still jerking inside Frell as he looked down and met the Imdiko’s beautiful, dark eyes. A tiny grin quirked at the corner of Frell’s mouth, but then an aftershock hit the Imdiko and his eyes fluttered closed as he sucked in a breath at the sudden delight.   
He stretched out over Frell at long last. Frell’s arms came around him and embraced him, forcefully. Then, he took Rejan’s head, guided it to his shoulder and gave a long, contented sigh. Lovers at last.  
Rejan couldn’t speak. Could hardly move. Frell stroked his hair and kissed his temple. He was already filling in that crucial role of the more tender caregiver of the clan. It was something Rejan had never before experienced and he was caught off-guard by how deeply it touched him. After several long moments, he rolled off and out of his--his--lover. He propped himself up and placed his hand on Frell’s chest.  
“Mine.”  
Frell nodded, then reached for Zan’s hand. “Yours, too, Nobek?”  
Rejan saw Zan’s eyes gleaming in the dim light and noted that he was now naked, as well. The big man actually smiled. Rejan moved off to get wipes, and cleaned himself and Frell. Then, his Nobek dove on the Imdiko. Over and over he rolled him, across the bed and back. Frell was laughing and kicking and growling. Punches were thrown. But Zan had been waiting a long time. He flipped Frell over onto his stomach, brought him to his knees, and stood before him. Frell grinned up at him and the Nobek growled in hungry response. He took his larger cock in one hand, Frell’s jaw in the other.   
The Imdiko opened instantly and took Zan’s cock deep. Zan grunted with pleasure as Frell relaxed. From Zan’s hot, startled expression, Rejan knew the Nobek’s large prick had slid all the way to the back of Frell’s throat. The Imdiko took hold of both Zan’s cocks and began to treat him to a hard grip and deep, forceful suckling. Zan’s head fell back and he shouted at the ceiling. Rejan slid off the side of the bed to watch.   
His Nobek was in bliss. Zan seldom received this pleasure, though Rejan occasionally allowed him to top him in other ways at other times. Watching him now, he felt a pang that he hadn’t offered this to his clanmate more often. Still, he had to admit, watching Frell drive Zan wild with his mouth was an arousing treat. Clearly, the artist knew what he was doing. He looked forward to the time when Frell might serve him in the same way.   
Zan was rocking into the welcoming mouth, his eyes closed. He put his hands on either side of Frell’s head and held him, or pushed and pulled him as he pleased, controlling the pace and depth. The Imdiko hummed around his cock, his own delight clear. Zan’s powerful thighs and buttocks flexed as he used the Imdiko’s mouth to fuck him deeply, richly. Rejan’s erections throbbed in sympathy. He’d have to have Frell again, and soon.   
#  
Frell pressed his tongue up hard against the underside of Zan’s cock, rubbing it with its rough texture. Zan jerked and growled, tightening his hold on Frell’s head.   
Frell had been waiting to taste the Nobek almost from the first day they’d met on the beach. Rejan was handsome and commanding and Frell lusted after his dominance as well as his body and sharp good looks. With Zan, Frell wanted more than anything to make the man happy. There was a look behind Zan’s large, dark eyes that spoke of a quiet longing, a secret wish. Frell wasn’t entirely sure what Zan was missing or what his desire might be, but he sensed he needed more contact, more connection. He and Rejan had been alone together for a long time, and for Zan, who had almost no family, Rejan had been his all in all. Frell’s basic Imdiko need to nurture came to the fore with the tall, strong-featured warrior. It added to his joy in performing this act for the Nobek. It didn’t hurt that the man was delicious, huge, and responsive, either. He’d had his eye on these mouth-wateringly beautiful cocks for some time now.   
He wondered how long Zan might hold him here. The Nobek had taken charge but Frell knew as the giver he was able to use many different types of stimulation even as Zan controlled him. The wonderful dance of the power exchange between the dominant and the submissive. Would his new lover come in his mouth, giving him the salty-sweet essence he scented and tasted? Or would he--  
“Stop.” Zan’s voice was thick with erotic excitement.  
Frell paused. Zan pulled out and took him by the nape. He moved around to kneel behind Frell and placed his hand on his back, pressing him down to his elbows on the sleeping mat.   
So, no to coming in his mouth. But this was just as wonderful.   
The Nobek wasted no time. He fitted his large, slick organ to Frell’s body and shoved. Frell shouted into the covers, fisting them tight as he was filled to bursting. It was rough, it burned, it ached fiercely.   
It was glorious.   
Zan leaned over his back and bit into the meat of Frell’s shoulder, holding him in an animal grip with his blunt teeth. Frell knew he already bore Rejan’s marks; it was perfection to have Zan’s as well. Quickly, Zan began to rut against him. Frell braced himself on his forearms, his forehead to the mat as the Nobek pounded into him. One of Zan’s big, hard hands slid around Frell’s belly and seized his cocks. Frell bellowed in pleasure at the fierce, unrelenting way Zan pumped him, inside and out.  
They were both grunting and snarling and Zan bit deeper, sending spears of pain that shivered into pleasure by the time they’d traveled along Frell’s spine. He pressed back against Zan’s slamming hips, holding himself steady to take everything Zan had to give, to give all Zan might want. The Nobek set his fangs into his shoulder and he howled and bucked under the sting.   
The second wave of erotic intoxication filled him quickly, his whole system rousing and working fast. Pleasure swamped him, almost making him swoon. More than ever, he wanted to please the Nobek he’d desired for so long. Zan continued to drive into him, even as he folded away his fangs and licked the bite with a rough tonguing. Frell felt like he was going to collapse onto the bed, but Zan lifted up from his back and grabbed his hips. He adjusted his angle of entry and Frell howled as the Nobek’s hard sex stroked across that sensitive spot inside his ass. Wildly, savagely, he was filled and filled and his cocks, even without Zan’s touch, were tight and aching. Zan pressed still harder against his cum-spot, sending more pressure from his smaller cock into his larger one. He could feel an explosion building at the base of his spine. He was going to come in a fireball of pleasurable agony, even without a hand on his pricks.  
Suddenly, Zan halted. Nothing. No motion, no touch, no drive. Frell bucked in frustration, crying out. The bastard was denying him his release! Fuck, he wasn’t going to survive this.   
There was a dark chuckle from above him, and Zan began to pump again, gently and slowly this time, but still dragging deliciously over his prostate. Frell sighed. The intoxicant was making him fuzzy-minded and he melted with the delicious smooth stroking. Carefully, steadily, the Nobek built his pace, intensified his rhythm. Frell was so far into the space of delight that he let his partner do it all, letting his body go pliant. Zan leaned over him again and took hold of Frell’s larger cock and began to pump it, hard. It was delicious. Enthralling. Oh, Fates, this Nobek’s big, hard hands were perfection! He was shoving him up and up into bliss.  
Frell came to life again, straining in his lover’s grasp. Zan’s hard handling shoved him over the precipice and he flew into ecstasy.  
His climax was a huge, all-consuming thing, overtaking his spine, his cocks, his heart, his brain. He was battered and tossed and when he soared up and over, he howled again, each cry throbbing with the pulsing of his orgasm. Behind him, Zan roared and slammed into him. Even through his own climax, he felt the Nobek jerking inside him, felt the heat of being filled with his spurting ejaculate. He dug his fingers into the bed, biting the cover as he spasmed over and over.   
When Zan finally released him, he tipped them both onto their sides and pressed his back against his chest. Rejan came with warm cloths and they cleaned one another. Then, Rejan stretched out in front of Frell, looking both stern and triumphant. He reached out and stroked Frell’s cheek.   
“Imdiko Frell, I think you liked making love with each of us.”  
Frell grinned. He was still limp and languid from the bites and his two powerful orgasms. “It wasn’t bad.”  
Zan growled and licked over the spot where he’d held Frell’s shoulder. Frell felt a sting and realized the Nobek had broken the skin with his blunt teeth and he hadn’t noticed or cared. If anything, it had driven him wild.   
He sighed. “All right. I liked it very much.” He smiled at Rejan, fondly.  
“Then, let us see how you like being shared.”  
Frell bit back a groan. He was in for a very long night. Still, by the time the first sun was rising and they all lay exhausted, sweaty, and spent on the sleeping mat, he found he had no complaints. He’d never had such powerful, fulfilling sex in his life and he felt closer to them than he’d ever been to anyone. He’d been right about these two. Right about his choice of them over Veclar and Becz, most assuredly. These were the men he wanted and needed, in every way.  
Rejan propped himself up on one elbow. “Listen carefully, Frell. Will you join my clan and be our Imdiko? Knowing that your word is your bond for life?”  
Frell studied the Dramok’s keen eyes for a long moment. Behind him, Zan squeezed his chest, robbing him of breath. “Say ‘Convince me’ again, and I’ll cripple you.” He bit down on Frell’s earlobe.   
Frell smiled and patted the arm that held him. “Peace, Nobek. I’m convinced.” He looked at Rejan. “Yes, Dramok Rejan. I accept your wish to clan me. I recognize you as my Dramok and my leader. I recognize Zan as my Nobek. I will be happy to be your Imdiko. For the rest of my life. My word is my bond.”  
Rejan kissed him long and fully, then Zan rolled him around to do the same. At last, Rejan flopped to the mat and groaned.   
“Suns, my Imdiko, you almost killed us!”  
“Killed you?” Frell snorted. “I feel like tenderized ronka steak.” Still, he felt a deep thrill of pleasure that Rejan had called him his Imdiko.   
They all cleaned up once more and changed the ravaged bed linens. Frell dropped onto the sleeping mat as soon as it was made. Zan stretched out behind him, Rejan before him.  
Zan wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest, spooning them. Who would have guessed the Nobek was the cuddler in the group? Or was he using his big body to protect him? Anyone or anything attacking would have to go through Zan to get to him. Frell was content with either explanation. Zan was finally his Nobek and that was all that mattered.  
“I’m fucking tired from fucking,” Zan rumbled amiably. “Thank you, Frell. Welcome, my clanmate.”  
“Yes, welcome. Clan Rejan is complete.” Rejan settled down and edged closer to Frell. His heat and Zan’s strength were deeply comforting. Frell began to drift.   
Before he went into bliss-filled oblivion, he heard Rejan whisper once more, “Mine.”  
He mumbled his reply. “Yes, my Dramok. No way you can get rid of me now.”  
Rejan chuckled and slid closer, one of his legs slipping between Frell’s, twining his body with his and Zan’s.   
“Goodnight, my clan. Tomorrow’s a new day for us all.”  
THE END


End file.
